


Rehab

by sunflower1343



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami's thoughts during rehab, after being shot by Feilong in Naked Truth Ch 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rehab

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny story, written Jan 2006, during the long hiatus between NT 5 and NT 6.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~

One.

His arms protested as he lifted the added weight. He didn't care.

Two.

He watched his form in the mirror, keeping his elbows tucked in and arms parallel to his body.

Three.

The sweat rolled down his neck, over his soaked t-shirt. There was no dry material to absorb it.

Four.

His eyes followed the drops past the stained bandages, now with freshly blooming color on them.

Five.

The pain was great, because he refused their drugs.

Six.

It wasn't as great as the pain he'd felt that day on the roof, watching the helicopter fly away.

Seven.

He remembered Akihito's face, when the gun had been pointed at him.

Eight.

He remembered Akihito's face, when he had seen him walk in.

Nine.

He remembered how Akihito hadn't run, but stayed by him fighting until he'd been knocked out.

Ten.

He imagined Feilong's hands on that body.

Eleven.

He imagined Feilong trying to break that spirit.

Twelve.

He imagined the bars were Feilong's neck, and crushed them in his grip.

Thirteen.

His arms screamed for mercy. Better his arms than Akihito.

Fourteen.

But far better Feilong than either of them.

Fifteen.

 

He released the weights and waited 60 seconds. Blood trickled down his chest, unnoticed. He bent and added more weight, and began again.

One.....

 

~end~


End file.
